


not so sneaky

by fabulousfairytales



Series: schmico AU ville [13]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Nico and Levi are teachers in love. They think nobody has noticed yet.





	not so sneaky

“You think the kids noticed us slipping in here together?” Levi asked nervous, his hands already pulling out the lavender shirt from Nico’s pants. They have been disappearing into random empty classrooms way too often for nobody to have noticed yet.  

“And divert their attention to anything other than their current gossip?” Nico countered with a grin, his eyebrow raised in doubt, “I don’t think so.” 

Levi nodded in agreement and crashed his lips against Nico’s, slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth who replied with a low moan. Oh he loved that sound, but they had to keep it quiet while they were in here. However, as of right now, Levi couldn’t care less. 

With a triumphant grin, his lips left the ones of his lover to move towards his neck as Levi was fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. Nico had to bite down another moan and grabbed Levi’s hair, pulling it lightly and felt the instant increase of intensity of Levi licking and sucking that one special spot right behind his ear that could drive him insane. At this point, he didn’t even care if he’ll be left with a noticeable mark, he just wanted Levi to continue doing exactly what he was doing right now. 

With a swift motion, Levi threw the shirt onto a nearby chair, pushing Nico roughly against the wall behind him before he made his way down his body, touching every inch of him and leaving behind a trail of kisses. 

“You’re perfect,” he whispered with a smile against Nico’s warm skin. 

“Babe –“ 

“No, you are,” he confirmed and continued his kisses down Nico’s body when he ran his hand over his crotch, causing the man to inhale sharply and to tighten his grip on Levi’s hair. 

“Baby,” he breathed. “I wanted to –“ 

“You’re the one with P.E. next, so let me give you this parting gift until we see each other at home again,” Levi said with a smirk as he pulled down Nico’s pants. 

“God, I love you so much, babe.” 

Levi smiled softly as he placed one hand on Nico’s thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“I love you too,” he whispered and placed a soft kiss onto his hip before turning his attention to the other, more… pressing matter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!! If you enjoyed it, please let me know!!
> 
> My tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) so you can come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!!


End file.
